<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Didn't She Run? by RandoFando_Spoonie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912353">Why Didn't She Run?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie'>RandoFando_Spoonie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Booker gets helps, Booker's actually a good guy, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, No.9, Redeemed Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Run!, Temporary Character Death, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Booker stumbles across a woman in trouble, true to the Guard's creed he helps her and in the end, she helps him far more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Didn't She Run?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No. 09: For the Greater Good: “Take me instead.” / “Run!” / Ritual Sacrifice</p><p>Any similarities to the works of other authors on this archive is purely coincidental; all works original.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Run!” The man yelled at her as he put himself between her and the men coming after her.</p><p>She had no idea why he was doing this but she ran, ran as fast as she could and tried to ignore the sound of gunfire behind her.</p><p>She manged to find a place to hide, stayed there for a while, heard the men chasing her run passed her hidey hole and then slipped out, running back to where the man who'd defended her lay. He looked dead but he gasped and tried to sit up.</p><p>“Mon Dieu!” She gasped herself, grabbing his arm and helping him up, “Are... what...”</p><p>He grunted a bit, “I'm okay.” He frowned then, “Why did you come back? You should have run.”</p><p>“I did, but you risked your life for me. Why? You don't even know me.”</p><p>He sighed, shrugging a shoulder, “Couldn't leave a pretty girl in danger now could I?”</p><p>He moved to start to stand, so she helped him up. “I thought... you looked dead.”</p><p>“I'm fine.”</p><p>His stomach twitched as she poked at a bullet hole in his shirt, “I can see that, the question is... how?” She gazed up at him, “What are you?”</p><p>He frowned, “You don't need to know that.”</p><p>She went to press but a gun shot sounded, the bullet hitting her shoulder. She screamed and he shoved her out of the way as more shots sounded. There was no mistaking that they hit him this time, she felt the spray of his blood even as he turned and fired back at her attackers. They fell but so did he. He could hear the sirens coming now and so could she.</p><p>“Leave me. Run!” He told her but she didn't, she'd leave a trail of blood and that was just too much risk.</p><p>She held him in her arms as he died, “Go.” His last word or she thought it was.</p><p>She felt him go still, his breathing stop, she was waiting for the police, trying to figure out how to explain all of this when he gasped back to life in her arms. She bit back a scream and stared down at him as he stared up at her.</p><p>“You should have gone.”</p><p>“I couldn't leave you... and where would I go?”</p><p>He frowned, “That's a good point. You're wounded.”</p><p>“So were you.” She pointed out, “Doesn't... seem to be a problem anymore.”</p><p>“You're taking this all very well.”</p><p>“I'm really not but I've been shot and I'm bleeding and I know I'm still in danger.” She frowned, watching him as he sat up and pulled the button-up shirt he was wearing off to press it against her shoulder, “You're the first person that's helped me.”</p><p>“Then I'll keep helping.”</p><p>And that was how she fell in love with Booker, Sebastien le Livre, her Bastien. She knew in time he'd have to leave her, people would start asking questions, question neither of them could answer, but for now, they could enjoy the years they'd have together.</p><p>When it was time for Booker to leave he kissed her sweetly and thanked her for helping him learn how to love again, he promised he'd never forget again.</p><p>If a few decades later a group of six stood back and watched her funeral no one there noticed.</p><p>“I still don't get why she didn't run.”</p><p>“Everything happens for a reason Booker.”</p><p>Booker smiled softly at Nicky, “Yeah, I guess they do.”</p>
<hr/><p>Mon Dieu - My God</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie</p><p>As always, kudos/comments aren't necessary but appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>